


Opportunity

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Their opportunity can be a road trip.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much time to write it, so the idea and writing aren't really polished. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Day 5: Road trip

**The CIA hereby informs you that you are discharged from your duties.**

  
Charles folded the letter after reading it several times. It makes sense, their mission is complete and they now have no more legal commitment to the agency. Even if he and Erik had disagreements about their mission and what to do about Shaw, he wished they could continue working together. He thought about it for a moment: The same letter will probably also be sent to Raven, Sean, Alex, Darwin, and Angel. Moira and Hank are regular employees. Erik never signed an official document. He doesn't know.  
Charles walked over to his desk, planning his last day of work. Routinely, Hank would translate the pages he received from Cerebro. The locations that this machine recorded were basically long lines of numbers, which he was able to decipher. This time, Charles realized he didn't have enough time to find a good excuse, and he was needed to find out the meaning on his own. He couldn't give up that opportunity.

* * *

**11/1/1962: Expiry of the mutant group contract.**

  
When Erik walked around one of the offices, he noticed it by chance. A very large and detailed schedule, and tomorrow's date. Charles's work with the CIA is about to end, but Erik knew such institutions. That was the reason he refused to sign any formal contract with them. Charles was a particularly useful worker for the government, not someone who would be easily released. If they want, they can delay it through bureaucracy. He had already given them his loophole: When they met in the morning, Charles said he found another mutant, living relatively far away. He put some maps in front of him and explained which roads they were supposed to be on. By quick calculation, this trip would be at least 30 hours long, meaning they will have to spend a few days. Erik should come tomorrow as usual, just to see that Charles is aware of his situation. Even if that means he won't see Charles anymore. He should, he really should. Or, he thought to himself, he could use this opportunity one last time.

* * *

They put their luggage in the trunk of the car. Both men were glad the other didn't try to start a conversation because they were busy with their own thoughts. The general line of those thoughts was that lying to someone you love so you can spend a few days with him is pretty pathetic. Charles folded some maps while Erik sat in the front seat. To be precise, Charles was angry that the maps were not aligned as he wanted and Erik was frustrated by the heat of the car. After a few minutes of deliberating with himself, Charles got into the driver's seat.

"You know, there is no logic in recruiting mutants for an already accomplished mission."

Erik opened his eyes. "No, there isn't."

"My logic was that I could use the last day we could meet at the CIA to go on a road trip with you." Charles took a breath and continued. The man beside him looked at him in surprise. Charles was stiff but tried to be as calm as possible. "My contract is over. I planned this trip and deliberately chose a mutant who lives far away because I wanted to spend some more time with you."

Erik didn't answer, and his expression gave no emotion. Charles thought he had to say something.

"I'm sorry. I was going to drag you for more than two days into something meaningless."

"You... you know?"

Now it was Charles' turn to be surprised. "Know what?"

"About the contract. I thought you didn't know and that's why we're going for so long." Erik sighed. "Don't apologize too much. I thought about it but I didn't tell you because I wanted to go on this trip too."

"I don't think either of us wants the mission to be the last time we met," Charles said, laughing nervously. He used some of his courage to look away at the chair next to him and their eyes met.

"Start the car. We have a road trip to do."


End file.
